This invention relates to a system for measuring the angular position of the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, particularly for controlling an electronic ignition device. Currently used systems are known to comprise a magnetic sensor mounted in proximity to the flywheel for sensing the presence of projections on the engine flywheel, so as to generate for each projection a corresponding electrical pulse which is utilised in a central control unit for electronic ignition and/or electronic injection. The main drawback of these systems is that the position of the sensor has necessarily to be accurately adjusted relative to the engine.
In this respect, it is well known that, if it is positioned on parts which are detached from the crankcase, large tolerances arise and, therefore, as the sensor can be installed either before or after the installation of the flywheel, it is apparent that the position of this sensor must then be modified on the basis of its position relative to the flywheel.